


hyun.e uploaded a new video

by idfcare



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Youtuber!Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idfcare/pseuds/idfcare
Summary: "For those of you who are new here... Hi i'm Hwang Hyunjin." His dimples were shown as he smiled cheekily at the screen. "I post dance covers and original choreos in my channel. You may also watch some of my choreo and covers on Danceracha Studios channel." An edit of Danceracha Studios channel appeared on screen.[caption: subscribe if you haven't yet :D]
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Welcome!! | Hyun.E Vlogs #1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be written in 3rd person viewer perspective. The thoughts of a character won't be shown as this is written as if you're watching a vlog. You might find my format weird, don't worry... i find it weird too. I'm still brushing up my descriptive writing so if this is too plain and boring... i'm sorry ;;;; i'm still working on it.

Welcome!! | Hyun.E Vlogs #1 

*hyun.e uploaded a new video* 

The video started with a shaky screen and a landscape view of a blond man in a violet beanie and dressed in a navy blue hoodie with his famous red background in instagr♤m. There's a low volume of music in lofi-genre playing in the background. Hyunjin blinked a few times before smiling at the camera. "Hi everyone, welcome back to my channel." 

[caption: i've always wanted to say that ㅎㅎㅎ] 

"You might be surprised to see a vlog instead of a dance video hehe, uh, surprise?" He wriggled his fingers next to his face to emphasize the word surprise. 

"Sorry the camera is a bit shaky. I'm just using my arm for this. It helps me, uhh," Hyunjin squinted his eyes and looked around as if trying to find the right word to convey his thoughts. "calm down?" 

[caption: I get nervous being in front of the camera when I don't dance so I avoid interview-like setups ] 

Hyunjin started moving and the red background changed into a wall of mirrors, with the blonde's back reflected on screen. "Mmmm, I've been reading a lot of comments and I really really want to tell you guys how grateful I am that you watch my work." He plopped down gracefully on a black leather couch, the sky blue background behind him causes the video to automatically adjust the brightness of the screen. He smiled brightly as he said, "Thank you... for your kind words!" 

The blonde moved his arms down along with the camera and placed the camera somewhere where he's still eye level with the lense. The screen was out of focus for a second before Hyunjin slowly waved at the camera and the focus was back on his face. 

[caption: I got tired holding the camera so I leaned it on the wall above the couch. :p] 

Hyunjin clapped and clasped his hands in front of him. "Right! As a thank you gift for your wonderful comments, I have decided to answer some of your questions. I handpicked quite a few that i'm comfortable answering. If yours didn't get picked," He suddenly raised his index finger. "first, it's probably the same question or has the same answer from those that i've already chosen." He raised another finger as he enumarated his next point. "Second, it's either too personal that i'm not ready to share publicly or too general that everyone knows already." 

[caption: I might make a Q&A video soon if I feel like it.] 

"For those of you who are new here... Hi i'm Hwang Hyunjin." His dimples were shown as he smiled cheekily at the screen. "I post dance covers and original choreos in my channel. You may also watch some of my choreo and covers on Danceracha Studios channel." An edit of Danceracha Studios channel appeared on screen. 

[caption: subscribe if you haven't yet :D] 

"I'm a choreographer @ ○○○ company where we are allowed to share and display our content online. I'm in a team called Danceracha with Minho hyung and Yongbokkie and we have our own channel Danceracha Studios," Another edit of the said channel popped up on screen with the [caption: Subscribe!!]. "where we upload our covers, original choreographies and our monthly showdowns!" 

"We actually hold workshops every, mmmmm, 3 weeks?" He started moving his hands as if he was counting. "Yeah, 3 weeks. And on the last day of every workshop, we have a mini showdown with our students. We're on our 37th batch at the moment." Hyunjin clapped as a cheering crowd sound effects with claps was edited into the video. 

[caption: if you're interested, I always link our page on the description box.] 

"Mmmmm," Hyunjin hummed as he shifted in his seat and rested his arms on top of the backrest. He whipped his phone out of his back pocket and tapped a few buttons. "I'll start with something related to my channel." 

A screenshot of a comment popped up below Hyunjin's face.  
[This is the best psycho dance cover i've ever seen hyun.e!!! Btw, what does your username mean?] 

Hyunjin had a pensive look on his face, "Hyun.e?" His eyes widened as if he remembered something interesting. "Okay, story time... I wanted my username to be hyunnie because that's what my friends usually call me but unfortunately it was already taken by someone else and I didn't want to use my full name." He shrugged slightly before continuing, "You still read it the same, right? Binnie hyung was actually the one who suggested it to me when I was sulking about how hyunie was already taken." 

[caption: thank you hyung ♡]

[Your moves are flawless!! It seemed like you've been dancing your whole life! When did you start dancing hyun?] 

Hyunjin blushed as he read the comment. "Ah seriously, you guys are too kind. I'm far from flawless yet but thank you. I'll work hard to not disappoint you guys. I started learning in my last year of middle school but I only started dancing seriously during my senior year in high school." 

[This is my favorite!! Your best work yet! I'm curious tho, what's your favorite choreo you made?] 

"Thank you. For our group dance, it's Wow. And mmmm," the screen looked like it was paused but Hyunjin was just not moving as he hummed. "For my solo choreo... it's When the party is over. I feel like i'm presenting a part of my soul every time I dance to it." A gentle smile graced his features. "It's my baby." 

Hyunjin shifted in his seat and placed his phone down on his lap. "The following are actually more about my personal life now." 

[Amazing video as always! You loooook so hot. Are you single hyun.e?] 

"No, i'm not. I have a very cute and jealous boyfriend." He chuckled at his words. "We've been together for four years now." 

[Caption: I miss him ㅠㅠ] 

[Are you gay? Not that you look or act gay. Sorry just curious] 

He gave the camera a small smile. "Don't be sorry, it's not like you asked it with malicious intent." Hyunjin bit his lips as he played with his phone. "I don't.... I don't really like to label myself. I love what I love and that's what I focus on." 

[hyunjin-ah, how can u stay late in practice rooms?? don't you have a curfew??? your parents must be worried] 

Hyunjin giggled as he finished reading this one. "Please don't worry too much. I don't have a curfew. I currently live with my friends who are just as bad as me when it comes to staying up late for work. My parents know me well so they know I work this hard for something I really love." He smiled knowingly at the screen when he said, "plus my boyfriend takes care of me well." 

[Hyun.e, are u a cat person or a dog person? After seeing this dance cover, the way you move reminds me like that of a cat.] 

He covered his mouth as he laughed out loud at the last statement. "I'm more of a dog person! Cats are cute but their eyes, specially those with yellow ones, they scare me." He shuddered a bit at the thought. "I have a dog named kkami and he's staying with my parents. He's the cutest tsundere in the world. We kind of have a love-hate relationship." He showed a picture of a cute pup on his phone case. 

Hyunjin slowly leaned forward and grabbed the camera. "About the way I move like a cat... Story time!" He stood up and started walking, then he suddenly flipped the camera to face the mirrored wall. "It's actually a funny story. So, we had this mini project back in college where we pretended to be cats, don't ask." 

He stared at the camera then raised his fist like a cat's paw. "And, as expected, Minho hyung was the best among us followed by yongbokkie. But as for myself, I had no idea how felines move." Hyunjin started posing like a cute cat while narrating. "So I went and forced Minho hyung to let me stay and observe his cats for a week. I could probably list down why i'm not a cat person after that experience but I still needed to learn how they move. Somehow it stuck." He giggled before the screen was flipped back to his face. 

"I think... that's it for the questions. I hope you guys enjoyed this kind of content because i'm going to upload more vlogs soon. Thank you again for always watching and commenting what I needed to improve on." Hyunjin waved cutely at the camera as he said his goodbyes. "See you guys next time!" 

And the screen turned black.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. What does a dancer do when he's not dancing? | Hyun.E Vlogs #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping so... ignore the spelling/grammar mistakes for now ><

What does a dancer do when he's not dancing? | Hyun.E Vlogs #2

*hyun.e uploaded a new video* 

A black screen and a soft husky voice welcomed the viewers. "Hello, it's been a while." With one barely opened eye and a bedhead, Hyunjin appeared in the shaky screen. 

Hyunjin blinked a few times, obviously trying to fight off the drowsiness, before grinning at the camera. "Sorry, this is probably weird to watch but I just woke up from my nap when an idea popped up in my head and I just had to start filming. Wait let me fix the camera..." 

[Caption: It sounded better in my head too] 

The clip was cut to the next scene where Hyunjin was laying on his stomach with his chin propped up on his crossed arms facing the camera. "I wanted to share with you a list of what I do when i'm not dancing." 

"I still dance." He started with a straight but still sleepy face, before he broke into giggles. "Does it make sense? Whatever, I'm the type of person who can't stay still. I need to move, either my hands, my arms, my feet... I just need to do something. Specially when I hear music." 

"Dancing is a really" He dragged the last syllable to emphasize his point, "huge part of me. I guess, i'm one of the lucky ones who's being paid to work on what i'm passionate about." 

The clip was cut again, this time, Hyunjin's left forearm was supporting his upperbody as he reached for something behind the screen. 

"I also read books." He revealed the item he was holding, a slightly worn-out softbound book with a blurred out tangerine-colored cover. "This is my go-to book whenever i'm down. I'm going to have to blur out the cover though, it's 'The Subtle Art of Not Giving a" Hyunjin censored himself by cutely saying "toot" with his puckered lips and hands gestured towards the book. "I admit that there are times when i'm too sensitive. That I care too much about other people's opinion. That's why this book really helped me a lot." 

Hyunjin returned the book from where he got it. "I have a tiny collection of self-help and self-improvement books, all of which were presents from my friends & relatives. I never bought a book before because I don't really know what to look for." 

[Caption: I have a corner in my room dedicated for reading ^-^] 

"I also watch series or dramas. Maybe too much dramas." Hyunjin propped his chin on his palm, a pensive look on his face as he stares at the camera. "I get hooked easily when the plot and the actors are good. Most of the time, I imagine myself in their position." He admitted shyly. "I usually am too invested in dramas to the point where I ran up to my housemates just to vent about the episode." 

[Caption: i'm not watching anything atm] 

"Okay next, what number am I in? I think this is the third now." 

[Caption: *facepalms* we're on the fourth item of the list] 

"I like making & designing stuff. I mostly make bracelets using beads and design my phone case with stickers!" His eyes lit up as he proudly presented the black and red beaded accessory he's wearing by shaking his left arm. "I recently made this one because I was so stressed out with my routine, which I just posted last week in this channel so go check that out if you haven't yet." Hyunjin winked at the camera. 

"Anyways where were we?" He hummed quietly before he snapped his fingers. "Ah! Making a bracelet is therapeutic, you guys should try it." 

[Caption: tell me what you think about it hehe] 

"I've also been into producing... no, um learning how to make music? I'm still a newbie tho. My boyfriend and his friends help me when they can." 

[Caption: im still learning ^^;] 

"What else do I do?" Hyunjin tilted his head to the right before he slumped down on his bed. The screen now has a full view of what's in front of his bed, which is a wall full of photos. "Oh oh! Recently i've also been into photography so when I take walks or go out in general, I have my film camera with me." 

[Caption: I also have a digital camera but i'm currently into my film camera since it's new.] 

The clip was cut to Hyunjin rolling around the bed, before propping himself up on his forearms. "If i'm lucky, I hangout with my housemates! Most of our schedules clash so we don't really get to see each other much but when we do, we make the most of it." He combed his hair with his fingers with a fond look on his face. "We like playing a lot of games, so we made a house rule to make sure our Saturdays are free for our weekly Game Night unless it's urgent." 

Hyunjin moved about on the bed before he sat upright, his head not in frame so he grabbed the camera, focused it on his face and settled with just holding it. "On weekdays, if some of them share the same free day as I do, we just hangout in our common room and talk about how our day or week went. We can't have everyone for dinner or lunch since our schedules don't match so we check up on each other when we can." He moved his shoulders up and down alternately to the beat while showing a thumbs up with his free hand, the first verse of 3racha's Matryoshka playing in the background. 

[Caption: that's my ringtone and my cue!] 

The clip was cut again, now showing a different angle of Hyunjin. 

"I think... that's about it. I hope this makes up for the late upload of my latest video. So yeah, see you next time!" Hyunjin smiles at the camera as he waved his hand in tiny motions. 

[Caption: I forgot to mention but I sleep a lot too. Take naps!! it's healthy hehe] 

And the screen turned black.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
